ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stopping the Flood
The boat lands into the waters below and the gang tries desperately to hang on, but as the waves hits, it could go on in circles until a quick plan of attack was in order. Ratchet: We're not going in circles, are we? Ranamon: Yes, we are until the water fills the entire valley unless you have a better idea. Kiva: Can't we just crack a hole on the wall? Terra: Hey, I think you're onto something here.. Kiva: *blushes* Aww.. I know. Terra: We need to get to the top side and find a way to make a crack big enough for the boat. Kiva: Ratchet, Terra and I will go top side and find a way to stop this mess. Ratchet: Be careful up there. - Terra transformed his Keyblade and hops into it. Kiva: Let's go! - Kiva rides with Terra and the two landed on the top side, until they spotted Scrat. Kiva: Scrat?? Terra: What's he doing all the way up here? Kiva: Finding a place for his acorn again. - Scrat looks at Kiva and Terra curiously. Kiva: You think you can help us, Scrat? - Scrat listens to Kiva with a few charades. Terra: I'll translate for you. "I'm..busy..with this..acorn." Kiva: I know you are, Scrat. Luckily, I got another acorn in my backpack, just in case if you lose one. Terra: "Thank you..stranger. Where should..I start my..collection..set piece"? Kiva: Well, you can start by helping us first. Terra: I wouldn't get him mad about the subject not being acorn-related, if I were you.. Kiva: (Darn it! I keep forgetting that Scrat like something that's acorn-related...) You know, Scrat? Just start right about...here. At this spot. - Scrat likes the idea and puts an acorn into the spot Kiva mentioned, until a crack was heard and a gap is opening wider and wider. Kiva: Whoa! - Kiva lands into Terra safely and the two sees a boat heading straight for the gap. Kiva: The boat's heading for us! Terra: Let's get out of here. - The two glided away from the gap and Scrat falls into the waters below. With the flood finally gone, the gang regroups for a satisfying result. Ratchet: Everyone from the valley got out safely. Nate: Well, that's good to hear. Sasha: Wait, what about Qwark? - Qwark came back, exhausted for breath. Qwark: That's it! You all saw it! President Qwark..tricked the mighty..beasts... Kiva: Anyone got an oxygen mask for him? - Terra laughed at Kiva's joke. Nate: So, umm.. What's happens now? Kiva: Our journey isn't over yet. Nate: Oh, I see. I assuming you guys are on your way. Sasha: Actually, we could use your help in our next location. You, Asbel and Sophie. Sophie: You mean it? Kiva: Yeah, if you want to.. Nate: Something seriously dark is happening... Count us in. - Suddenly, Cleo appeared through the portal and stand by Nate's side. Ratchet: Cleo??? Kiva: What are you doing here? Cleo: I was with Sonja until I knew something was wrong. Thank you so much for saving my boyfriend. Kiva: No problem, Cleo. Cleo: If he's going with you, then count me in too. Kiva: Alright. - Before they leave, Ranamon shows up again. Ranamon: The citizens are safe now. Wait a minute.. You can't leave me here! Kiva: Well, Ranamon.. You can come along with us if you want. Ranamon: I... I was wrong about you. Kiva: Really? Ranamon: I thought I would get even with him, but you made me understand. Kiva: About what? Ranamon: Love, like you and Terra... Kiva: Well, love comes from the heart, not by someone's actions. Ranamon: Comes...from the heart... It...strangely makes more sense..! Kiva: It does. Ranamon: Then, let me help you in return and your debts repaid. Kiva: Alright, Ranamon. - Terra gave Kiva a kiss on the cheek, for she has made an honest decision. Kiva: *blushes* Ratchet: Alright, everyone.. Let's get going. Manny: Leaving again? Kiva: Pretty much. Nate: We still have a long way to go. Diego: Ah, too bad. You are very helpful back there, guys. Kiva: Thanks, Diego. Eillie: You'll come back? Kiva: Maybe someday. - The gang left the valley, just after the small sloths returned to Sid and make him a leader again. Sadly, Sid refused and continues to join Manny and his adventures. Category:Scenes